Kento Nanami
|Nanami Kento}} is a character in Jujutsu Kaisen. He is a first grade shaman and a Tokyo Metropolitan Magic Technical College alumnus. Appearance Personality He is a serious, work-focused guy who knows how to separate the sentimentalism from service. He is a very intelligent and strategist who knows how to handle any situation quickly and efficiently. He is kind of indifferent to what happens around him if it does not interfere with his life. Although he does not demonstrate he cares about his companions and people around him even though he is not being recognized for it. He hates wasting time, preferring to finish things before work hours end. Synopsis History Nanami has attended the Shaman College and during his first year, he had teamed up with Yu Haibara to back up Getou and Gojo while they are at Okinawa. A year later, Nanami teams with Yu on a mission but the mission turns ou to be more difficult then they realize. After the mission is finished, Nanami is in the morgue while Getou examines Yu's dead body and explains how the mission was more difficult. When Nanami graduated from the college, he decided to quit being a shaman because he found it to be a pain. Nanami then started to work as a salaryman but found that the job only cared about money. After takes care of a Cursed Spirit that was causing a baker problems, Nanami decides to return to being a Shaman. Nanami is introduced to Yuji by Gojo, since Gojo can't teach him right now. Nanami and the two talk, which Nanami relieves what kind of Shaman he is and how he doesn't approve of Yuji. Yuji responds that he wants to get stronger and that he will make them approve of him, which Nanami tells Yuji to tell the higher ups about that. Vs. Mahito Arc Nanami along with Yuji investigate the theater incident, which Nanami manages to teach Yuji to see remnants. As they follow the remnants, Nanami and Yuji talk about how their might be a witness to the murder. After following the remnants, the two come across two Cursed Spirits and each take on one. Nanami begins to explain how his technique works and shows Yuji how it works. Nanami then watches Yuji and figures out how Yuji's technique works. Nanami notices that their is something wrong with the Cursed Spirits and stops Yuji from killing his spirit. Nanami has the Cursed Spirits examined, which Shoko reveals that the Cursed Spirits were once humans. After finding this out, the two head out to continue investigating. After finding out that their have been multiple missing persons and mysterious deaths, Nanami decides to have Yuji investigate Junpei while he heads out to a different lead. Nanami heads to the sewers where he comes in contact with Mahito. As Nanami fights against Mahito, Nanami plans to finish this fast since he doesn't like to work over time. As Nanami manages to break Mahito arm, Mahito stops fighting and starts to explain how his technique works and heals his arm. As Mahito wonders what would happen if he uses his technique on a Shaman, which Nanami simple looks his watch and says that he will finish this by seven. Nanami continues to fight Mahito, which resulted in Mahito injuring Nanami. Once it hits 7 o'clock, Nanami wraps his tie around his hand and start to explain how his technique works. Nanami then uses his technique on a wall, so that a large amount of rubble falls on top of them. As Mahito watches the rubble, Nanami uses his technique on Mahito and retreats. Afterwards, Nanami contacts Kiyotaka and reveals what had happened. After hanging up, Nanami thinks about what kind of character he is. Later when Yuji finds out what happened to Nanami and wants to come next time, Nanami explains how its not necessary and that Yuji will be observing Junpei. The next day, Nanami is handling Mahito's cursed spirits in the sewer with Ino. Nanami contact Yuji about not heading to Junpei's school, which Nanami leaves Ino to handle the creatures since Yuji is most likely head to the school anyway. Nanami manages to show up and defends Yuji, when Mahito was about to land a blow on Yuji. Nanami asks about the situation, which Yuji reveals everything that had happened. After finding out that Yuji can harm Mahito, Nanami has Yuji fight Mahito with him. As Nanami and Yuji battle against Mahito, Mahito decides to change statics and have cursed spirits attack Yuji. Nanami fights against Mahito, which Mahito manages to restrain Nanami. As Mahito goes to finish Nanamo off, Yuji shows up and frees Nanami. Nanami and Yuji continue to overwhelm Mahito, until Mahito uses his territorial expansion to trap Nanami. Nanami thinks about the situation he is in and comes to the conclusion that he is in the palm of Mahito hand. As Nanami prepares to take on Mahito since he has no regrets, but Yuji shows up and Sukuna wounds Mahito. As the territorial expansion is undone, Nanami tries to finish Mahito off but Mahito manages to get away. As Nanami makes plans to cut off Mahito escape route, but notices that Yuji is laying on the ground and goes to check up on him. Later that day, Nanami meets with Yuji and they talk about the situation that happened that day. Goodwill Event Arc On the day of the event, Nanami is with Gojo and they talk about what had happened at Satozakura High School. Shibuya Incident Arc On October 31, Nanami is with Megumi and Takuma at the Tokyo Metro, Shibuya Station Near exit 13 as they are informed about the situation in Shibuya. As Takuma starts to tell Megumi everything about the curtain, Nanami tells Takumi that Megumi already knows all of that stuff and to stop trying to impress Megumi. Nanami then wonders where Gojo is at. Later when the citizens in the screen are attacked by mutated humans, Nanami along with Megumi and Takuma head into the screen to protect the people. While heading into the screen, Nanami and Megumi discuss why mutated humans are attacking now and how he will head towards the enemy responsible for the screens while the Megumi and Takuma do their best to rescue the people. When Yuji calls out to Nanami and announces what has happened to Gojo, Nanami tells Megumi and Takuma that they will be heading towards Yuji's location. Once they reach Yuji's location, Kokichi explains what had happened to them and what the best course of action should be taken. Nanami agrees with Kokichi's plans and says that they will first need to lift the screen around Shibuya. Nanami says that he will go meet up with Kiyotaka which Megumi, Yuji, and Takuma deals with the screen. Nanami tells Takuma that he is in charge and that they should explain the situation to Naobito and Atsuya if they meet up with them. Nanami then leaves to meet up with Kiyotaka. Abilities Physical Power Strength: He possesses a great physical force able to cut a curse without problems is when releasing all its power him and able to cut a giant wall causing a great collapse. Durability: Endured a Mahito Coup with magical power and still managed to fight without seemingly problems. Cursed Power and Form As a professional Shaman he possesses a great deal of magic, his technique forms a line segment out of the target and forces a weak point to form where the line splits in a 7:3 ratio.Chapter 23, Page 11 The line segment isn't restricted to just the whole of a target's body length which allows, Kento to cut through separate body parts such as the head, torso, upper arms, or forearms. His magic isn't just limited to sentient lifeforms as it's also incredibly effective on inanimate or non-living things such as walls.Chapter 23, Page 12 * 「 」|Tookaku juhō: Garagara }}Chapter 23, Page 13: Is an extension technique that loads magical power into the destroyed target causing it to explode. Nanami's Ten Stroke Cursed Ritual Rattle.png|Ten Stroke Cursed Ritual: Rattle * '''Kokusen: '''Is a technique that any Shaman is capable of using. When a shaman makes an impact of Cursed Power within a span of .000001 seconds of a physical hit, space is distorted and Cursed Power flashes black. The power of Kokusen is on average 2.5 time that of a normal hit. Nanami's record of consecutive use of Kokusen is four. Weapon He carries with him a short sword wrapped in a ribbon full of lines and dots. Through it, Kento is able to cut apart curses using his magic. Trivia *Nanami loves bread and is a foodie. *The grandfather of his mother's side was Danish. *Nanami ranked 5th place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 11,644 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shaman